The effect of supplemental zinc on zinc nutriture, health status and taste acuity will be determined in order to better define normal values related to zinc nutriture in aging women. Within the framework of a longitudinal, double-blind experimental design, the response to daily supplementation with zinc will be followed in women, age 55 and over. Zinc nutriture will be evaluated by the zinc content of blood serum, hair, parotid saliva and diet. Taste acuity thresholds for salty, sweet, sour and bitter will be determined. Zinc nutriture and taste acuity will be studied in relation to health status, as evaluated by selected laboratory blood tests, physical examination and medical history. In addition, the zinc status of two well-defined elderly population subgroups from low-income minority households will be evaluated.